Never Grow Up, Based off Peter Pan
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: Katniss is bored of everyday life. She is told by everyone that she must grow up and become a lady, a thing she does not want. When a mysterious boy appears in her room one night, a boy who can fly and only has a glowing gold fairy for company, she is sure that she is dreaming. In taking his hand, she enters a world of magic and adventure. A world where no one grows up.
1. Chapter 1

_**All children grow up . . . .**_

_**Except for one.**_

Chapter One

Prim sat before her sister, listening avidly as she told a story. Katniss waved her hands dramatically to emphasize the drama of the tale she was telling. "Cinderella fleed the ball as fast as she could, unable to bear the horror of the Prince seeing her in her dirty rags!" Prim hung onto every word, her crystal blue eyes wide, her hands clutching her fluffy blanket. Katniss knew she loved it when she told her stories. It was the only thing that distracted the girl from the unresponsive woman in the next room who they were supposed to call their mother.

"But as she ran, her glass slipper slipped off her foot." Katniss dropped to her knees and took one of her sister's plastic dressing up shoes from the floor and pressed it into Prim's hand. The blonde gasped and wrapped her fingers around the shoe.

"What happened next?" she prodded.

Katniss took a look at the clock on their bedrom wall in disappointment. To assure her sister, she smiled and cupped Prim's cheek. "I'll tell you later. At bedtime, okay? Father says that Aunt Effie shall be arrving at this time." Primrose pouted at her sister but nodded, conceeding that it was important to be prompt when it came to greeting their Aunt Effie.

"One more sentence, _please,_" she begged, taking hold of Katniss' hands and smiling. Katniss could never resist her sister's smile. It was one of the very few things that made her weak.

"Okay," she said before melting into her storytelling voice. "The Prince followed her, desperate to keep track of the girl who captured his heart with just one dance, only to find his courtyard empty. The only sign of there ever being a beautiful girl at all was a single, glittering glass slipper, sitting on the steps up to the palace." Katniss grinned and ruffled Prim's hair. "There you go, you got two."

The walls shook as the door downstairs was opened and the air was filled with their aunt's shrill shriek. "Hello! Oh Damien, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Katniss winced and Prim covered her ears, shutting her eyes to ward off the sound.

"Ah, Effie, how lovely it is to see you again," their father replied, his voice bodered with a hint of regret. Very probably regret of ever inviting Effie over. Katniss knew she regretted it. She regretted it the moment she even heard her father say that Effie was coming.

"Where's the girls? Girls! Come down and say hello to your aunt!" Effie called up the stairs. Prim curled her knees up and rested her chin on them. Katniss, knowing exactly what she was feeling, stroked her head and smiled.

"Come on, let's do this. How bad can it be?" she asked.

"Katniss! Prim!" Effie cheered as the girls descended down the stairs hand in hand. As usual, the woman was dressed eccentrically, all pink and frills and gigantic wigs. Today's hair was bright blonde, almost white, with a red tulip nestled in the fake curls. Effie held out her arms expectantly. Katniss stood still on the bottom stair, her hands on Prim's shoulders, before sighing and gently ushering her into Effie's arms. "Oh, it's so lovely to see you again!"

"You too," Katniss mumbled in response. Prim nodded her head glumly in regretful agreement.

Effie led them into the living room as if it were her own house, babbling nonsense about her day. Damien-their father-followed his wife's sister with his kids in tow. He was a clerk, and in being a clerk he had brought his family great wealth. And with great wealth, comes many wealthy possessions. One of them being the Everdeen household. "How is Rose, Damien? Is she keeping well?" Effie asked as she sat down on her sister's chair. No one sat on Rose's chair but Rose. Prim let out a quiet gasp, and Katniss set her hand down on her shoulder to tell her it was okay.

"Yes Effie, Rose is fine," Damien answered. "Same as usual." He noticed his daughters' hesitation by the door. Effie Trinket always made Katniss and Prim feel unwelcome in their own home. Maybe it was the air of superiority their aunt carried everywhere she went, her constant eye for the upkeep of manners . . . whatever it was, it made the girls very uncomfortable.

'Sit,' their father mouthed at them. Katniss edged her sister over to the velvet couch that was pushed against the right hand wall.

"And how are you two?" Effie asked them. "How old are you now?"

"Um, I'm twelve," answered Prim in a small voice.

"Sixteen," Katniss said bluntly. She placed her hand on her sister's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh sixteen!" Effie exclaimed. "Your daughters are getting so old Damien! Why, Katniss shall soon become a lady, yes?"

Katniss' face melted into a scowl. A lady? How dare she say such a thing! She was nothing of the sort. Katniss spent so long looking after her little sister that she had begun to feel around her age. The long hours playing dolls, playing pretend, telling fanciful stories of princesses, pirates and princes. That was one of things she despised of her aunt Effie. On every single visit, the woman barely wasted a second before she tried to convince Damien that his eldest daughter needed to be raised as a lady.

Raised with her. As a lady.

Katniss shuddered.

"Yes," Damien said uneasily. "She's getting very old."

"Soon she'll be growing up, getting married, obtaining a reasonable job," Effie said dreamily. "What is it you'd like to be when you grow up, huh Katniss? In a couple of years, I mean."

Katniss chewed her lip. "A novelist," she answered.

The smile stayed plastered to Effie's face but Katniss could immediately tell the woman wasn't happy with her answer. "A novelist?"

"Oh yes Auntie," Prim said enthuiastically. "Katniss tells the most wonderful stories! Of princesses and magic and pirates!"

"Pirates?" Effie frowned. Prim nodded happily, her braids bouncing on her shoulders. "Novelists aren't very kindly looked upon Katniss. Not very practical for a lady of your status. A daughter of a clerk cannot be in such a ridiculous job."

The woman's assumption that she could control what she was going to be when she grew up irritated Katniss but she held her tongue. She didn't want to upset Effie. The person who'd been harping on all Winter about spending her to an etiquette school. One wrong word and it could be just the right push to make up Effie's mind about the whole thing.

"Stand up, dear, let me take a look at you," said Effie. Katniss glanced at her father. Damien nodded and flicked his head, a gesture to tell her it's best to do as Effie asked. Katniss begrudingly stood up and moved to stand in front of her aunt.

"Oh, look how tall you've gotten!" Effie gushed. "Turn around."

Rolling her eyes, Katniss did as she was told. It was close to their bedtime-a time put in place by Damien when Katniss started staying up all night reading-so she was dressed in her nightdress. It was a long thin garment that stopped above her knees. She caught Prim's eye as she turned in a 360 circle and caught her sister smirking. She smirked back, fighting the urge to laugh at how ridiculous this was.

"I knew it!" Effie concluded once the brunette was facing her again. "She's got it."

"Got what?" Katniss asked.

"Can't you see it?" Effie asked Damien. "In the corner of her mouth." Katniss' hand flew to her mouth to find whatever her aunt was talking about. Prim was pushing up on the couch, squinting to see as well. Even their father had walked around to take a look.

"What is it Effie?" he asked.

"A kiss," the woman said. "A secret kiss."

"A kiss?!" Katniss exclaimed in horror.

"It means she's a lady," said Effie. "Soon she'll be a woman and will have to get married."

"Married?!" Prim blurted out in terror. Her mouth was hanging open, making horror obvious. Katniss knew her sister relied on her to look after her. To play with her. To tell her stories. If she got married, it was most likely that Effie would take her younger sister under her wing. Something neither of them wanted.

"Yes, married," Effie sighed. "Oh, Katniss, I'm so happy for you."

Katniss didn't feel like she should be happy for her. Not a bit.

~xXx~

Both girls sat outside the room. Katniss held her sister close, petting her hair as they eavesdropped on the people in the next room.

"She must come live with me," Effie insisted to their father. Prim gasped and Katniss placed her hand over the girl's mouth so that they didn't hear them listening in.

"I don't know if that's wise Effie," Damien said. "I mean, the girls are really close. Seperating them seems a bit drastic-"

"Nonsense. Primrose is a bit girl. She'll be able to handle it," interuppted Effie. "What Katniss needs right now is a woman in her life. It seems since my sister isn't there for her there isn't enough womanly influence in young Katniss' day to day life. Which is what she really needs. I mean, a novelist? What the world put such a fanciful idea into her head?" Katniss' hands tightened their hold on her sister as she held back her anger.

"She's a wonderful story teller Effie," Damien reasoned. "She has a wonderful imagination. Loves reading. Maybe it's the perfect career for her-"

"Ha! Perfect career!" Effie laughed. "How humourous."

Unable to listen anymore, Katniss took Prim's hand and led her away up the stairs. The steps creaked under their weight, the old house full of old noises and broken nooks. "They're not really going to take you away, are they Katniss?" Prim asked as she led them back into their bedroom. Katniss shook her head in denial.

"Of course not," she said, pulling back the covers of her sister's bed and helping her in. "I mean, Effie's got to be joking. A secret kiss? That isn't possible." She tucked the quilt up to her sister's chin and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened Cinderella, Katniss?" Prim whispered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I promise," Katniss replied. "It's a happy ending though, I promise that."

"Is there ever a story where they don't live happily ever after?" she asked.

Katniss wondered how to answer such a question. Tell her little sister the truth? Or continue to play pretend? "No, Prim, all stories end happily ever after," she replied. She felt bad for lying but she wasn't sure if her sister was ready to hear such truths as not all-mostly all-stories don't end with a happily ever after. She kissed Prim's forehead. "Goodnight, little duck."

She stood up and turned the lamp down before getting into her bed, an identical one that sat beside Prim's, seperated only by a wooden beside table. "Katniss?" Prim whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah?" Katniss whispered back.

"Did someone really kiss you?"

Katniss snorted. "No. I'm kiss free. Apart from your kisses, little duck." Prim would normally have giggled at that sort of thing but instead she frowned.

"Then why did Effie say you had a secret kiss?" she asked.

"Wish I knew," Katniss sighed.

Both settled into their beds to fall asleep. Katniss found it difficult, since it was still nine thirty and she wasn't tired but there was nothing else she could possibly do but lie and stare at the ceiling. If she moved, the floor would make noise and her father would hear her.

Katniss pondered what her aunt meant by a secret kiss. She hadn't kissed anyone before in her life, in fact, she'd never even thought about it. Now it was all she thought about. Who would kiss _her_ anyway? She was quiet, kept to herself. Only someone without mental stability would want to kiss her. Hesitantly, Katniss touched the corner of her mouth with her fingetips. What would it feel like to be kissed? By a boy. Effie had made her avidly curious.

"Katniss?" Prim whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you open the window? It's really hot."

"Sure." Katniss slipped out of her bed and padded over to the window. She flicked open the lock and pushed the sill up. Snow fell off the frame and fell to the ground below. The window was faulty, forever snapping shut again once opened. Katniss peered outside, down, down, into their backyard. For a white winter night, it was pretty warm inside their bedroom. She'd probably have to keep the window open the entire night.

A shadow passed overhead, the dark mass flitting over the pale ground below. Katniss looked up, her eyes searching the night sky for the caster of the shadow. What was it? A bird? A plane? There wasn't a trace of anything anywhere. Not even in the distance. She pushed back from the sill and turned to walk back to bed.

As she sat back down, another shadow cast on the wall by their beds. It made the form of a person. A boy. Katniss gasped and stumbled backwards, spinning around to find who was casting it. Nothing was there. Nothing at all. In fact, even the shadow itself had vanished.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Prim asked. Katniss turned to find her sister sitting up on her bed. Had she seen it? By the oblvious look on her face, obviously not. Katniss took one last look out the window to confirm that there was nothing there. There wasn't.

"Nothing little duck," she replied. "Go back to sleep."

Little did they know, there was going to be no sleeping later that night. Never mind princes, princesses and pirates. Both girls were going to embark on an adventure neither would forget anytime soon, with all of those things in one.

As Katniss climbed into bed, she caught a gold sparkle in the corner of her eye. A burst of light that resembled a star in the sky, only bigger and brighter. It reminded her of the fairies in the story books Prim always got for christmas. She shook it off and buried herself under the covers.

Once both girls were asleep, the shadow returned. Tall and proud and spread across the bedroom wall. The sparkle Katniss had seen glittered beside the caster, twinkling brightly in the dark. Then, suddenly, the window snapped shut, bumping against the sill with a loud thump. It had missed the caster's feet by inches but managed to rip his shadow away. Cursing, the caster crouched down on the sill, pushing the window back open, and slipped inside the room where the two girls slept.

He had to catch his shadow, fast.

_A/N: Hi guys. I know I always bite off more than I can chew when it comes to stories and a lot of them end up getting deleted but that's mostly because I don't know where my stories are going and end up ditching them. But this is a Hunger Games version of Peter Pan. I doubt I won't not figure out an ending. _

_I decided to do this fic after watching a movie I loved as a child that I hadn't watched in years (Peter Pan, obviously) and had immediately gotten the idea to write a HG version. With slight alterations like ages and stuff. It's only rated 'M' for safety. I doubt there'll be anything too bad in it. Unless you want there to be._

_Please R&R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katniss turned onto her back, knowing even before she opened her eyes that it wasn't morning yet. No light streamed in behind her eyelids, no burst of sunshine that would normally pour in through their open window. It was still the middle of the night, and Katniss did not want to wake up. In waking, she would be forced to face reality. She wanted to stay in that place at the back of her mind where anything could happen, anything at all.

She'd dreamt that there was a boy in her room. Hovering over her in her sleep. Katniss liked to imagine that he was like a guardian angel, watching out for her when she couldn't watch out for herself. The dream had felt real and she had been almost certain that she had been awake when it happened. But in a blink of an eye, he had gone again. It had been so fanciful. A flying boy. She could still see him so clearly in her head. Blond curls, eyes the colour of blue bottle glass, dressed in a garment made up of green leaves that boys around town would have got shot for wearing because of how much bare skin it showed.

_Thump._

Katniss' eyes shot open.

_Thump._

What was that noise?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Damn it," someone cursed.

Katniss botled up into a sitting position on the bed. Her head whipped to the side to see if it was Prim who'd spoke, although the possibility of that was slim because of her sister's inablitly to say such curses. Had someone broken in? The window was still open after all. She knew of the predators that seeked out girls at night. Those wishing to kidnap them for their own favours and the thought of some creep being in their bedroom forced a shudder through Katniss.

_Thump. _

Sniffle.

Crying?

Katniss jumped, alarmed. Why would a predator cry? She threw the covers over her head and crawled underneath to the end of the bed to peer over the edge of the headboard.

The first thing Katniss saw was a mess of blond hair. Sitting at the bottom of her bed. Too short and messy to be her sister's. A different shade than her sister's as well. Bare arms, legs . . . green outfit. The angel from her dreams? Was she dreaming again? She pinched herself. Nope. Definitely not a dream.

"Uh . . . why are you crying?"

Her angel jumped, her speaking having scared him, and soared into the air. He bumped into her ceiling, his face covered with shock. Katniss' heart beat at a rapid pace as he slowly lowered back to the floor, her eyes gliding down to follow him as he went. She pinched herself again. Just to be sure. No waking up yet . . .

_So you_ can_ fly_, she thought. She leaned forward and squinted.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked. The boy squinted back at her and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His dark blue eyes where glittering with remanants of tears.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark," he said. "Who are _you_?"

"Katniss," she answered. "Katniss Everdeen." She tilted her head. "Why are you in my room, Peeta? You aren't a predator are you?"

"Ah-"

"Wait! No, more importantly, how can you fly? No! Hold on, where are you from?" Katniss was full of questions. Wondering who this boy was, why he'd appeared in her dreams and now in reality, and if he was magic. Magic was her conclusion on how he could fly anyway. She'd read about that sort of thing before. In the fairytales she'd read to Prim at bedtime.

"I'm from a place far away from here," Peeta answered.

Katniss wasn't statisfied with the answer. "Do you have family? Do they know that you sneak into girls' rooms at night? Do your parents know you're out this late?"

"I don't have parents." Peeta seemed to be around Katniss' age, if not slightly younger, but kind of had the look of a kid off the streets. His hair was long and unkempt, obviously not having seen a hairbrush in a _long_ time. And he looked like he hadn't seen a bath in a while either. The thought creeped Katniss out even more. To have a kid from the streets sneak into her bedroom in the dead of night.

Katniss deflated at the thought of having no parents. "No wonder you were crying," she said.

Peeta looked apalled. "I wasn't crying over parents!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" Katniss scrambled out of bed and smoothed out her nightdress. "Then what _were_ you crying about then? If not your lack of parents?" Peeta clenched his jaw and gestured to the foot of her bed.

"I was crying because I can't get this shadow to stick." He paused. "And I wasn't crying."

Katniss moved around her bed to look where he was pointing and started when she saw the black shape pressed against her headboard. It took her a moment to realize it was _Peeta's_ shadow. The silohuette looked exactly like the mysterious boy's would if he was blackened out. _Then_ she realized it was the shadow she'd seen earlier, cast across her bedroom wall. The black shadow moved, waving it's hand in greeting and Katniss squeaked when she realized the real Peeta hadn't moved a muscle. His arms were crossed across his chest, not having moved at all with the movemnt of the shadow.

"But it moved!" Katniss exclaimed. "And you didn't!"

"_That's_ why I'm trying to get it back on," replied Peeta as if it were obvious. Katniss noticed the rock lying beside the moving shadow and realized that that was what the thumping had been.

"What were you trying to do? Whack it back on?" she asked. Peeta shrugged and sat down, picking the rock up and raising it above his head to hit again. "Wait!" Katniss blurted. "I can help!"

"How?"

Katniss moved to the bedside table and rummanged in the drawer. She knew Prim had a sewing kit somewhere int here. Finally her fingers found the small pouch that contained the needle, thread and thimble. "Ah-ha!" she said, wrapping the pouch around her waist and producing the needle from the fabric. She hurried around the bed and showed Peeta the pointed sewing instrument. His eyes narrowed on it.

Katniss knelt down in front of him. "Now this might hurt a bit," she said. As if hearing her as well, Peeta's shadow gripped his shoulder with it's dark, wispy hand in fear. The thought of the thing being scared made her smirk. "Where does it need connected?"

"My heels."

Nodding, Katniss got to work. It was strange, holding a shadow still as she sewed it back onto it's caster. She didn't even know that a shadow could get seperated from it's caster in the first place. Then again, she didn't know boys could fly and yet she'd accepted that pretty fast. When she finished, she smiled and sat back. "There you go, good as new!"

Peeta flew to the wall, the shadow immediately following and slapping against it. He moved his arm and the counterpart copied. He grinned and spun around to face Katniss. "Oh, the cleverness of me!" he said.

Katniss raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Of course, I didn't help at all," she said sarcastically.

Peeta shrugged. "You did a little." He swooped back down to hover in front of her. Katniss was rapt by the way he moved. Flying through the air as if gravity was a non-existant force, gracefully pushing through it as easily as gliding through water when swimming.

"Now, would you kindly explain what you're doing here?" she asked.

"I told you," Peeta shrugged. "My shadow."

"Oh? That's all?" Katniss asked. "Why were you around here at all if you live so far away as you claim you do?"

"Ah . . ." Peeta scratched the back of his head almost sheepishly. Katniss tilted her head forward expectantly, waiting for his answer. As if deciding best not to answer, he flew backwards to stand on the window sill again.

"Wait!" Katniss exclaimed. "You can't leave! Where are you going?"

Smirking, Peeta jumped off the window sill, landing on the floor without making a sound, and walked back towards Katniss, stopping when they were inches apart. "Neverland," he breathed.

"Neverland?"

"Where I'm from."

Katniss' frown eased. "Oh. I've never heard of it. Is it on a map?"

"Nope."

"How do you get there then?"

Peeta pointed through the open window. "Second star to the right, then straight on 'till morning," he explained.

"How can you reach a star?" Katniss questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't get it," the boy answered.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Katniss," Peeta said in a voice that no woman has ever yet been able to resist, "Katniss, one girl is more use than twenty boys."

"You really think so?" Katniss asked.

"Well, yeah."

"I think that's perfectly sweet of you," Katniss sighed. From her expriences, all boys she'd ever met thought that girls were useless, stupid even. Her eyes scanned his face, taking in his handsome features. Unable to resist, she threw in that she could give him a kiss if he'd like for his cleverness. Peeta did not understand what she had meant and held out his hand expectantly. "Surely you know what a kiss is," she said, aghast.

"I will once you give me one," he said stiffly, and not to hurt his feelings, Katniss gave him a thimble.

"Now," said he, "shall I give you a kiss?" and she replied with a slight primness, "If you please." She made herself rather cheap by inclining her face toward him, but he merely dropped an acorn button into her hand, so she slowly returned her face to where it had been before, and said nicely that she would wear his kiss on the chain around her neck. It was lucky that she did put it on that chain, for it was afterwards to save her life.

Katniss had been raised on the basis that it was customary to introduce one's name when greeting a stranger and to ask what their age was. Katniss wasn't one for custom but had no other idea on how to fill the silence. So she asked.

"My age?" Peeta asked uneasily. "I don't know . . . I'm quite young, I think."

"How can you not know your own age?" Katniss scoffed.

"Katniss, I ran away the day I was born."

Katniss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It was because I heard father and mother," he explained in a low voice, "talking about what I was to be when I became a man." He was extraordinarily agitated now. "I don't want ever to be a man," he said with passion. "I want always to be a boy and to have fun. So I ran away to Kensington Gardens."

Katniss thought about it. A sixteen year old boy not wanting to become a man. How strange. Who would want to stay in their adolescent years she could not fathom. Puberty was horrifying and Katniss did not want to stay trapped in _that_ forever and yet Peeta spoke of growing up as if it was some disgusting diease he did not want to contract.

"But if you don't live in Kensington Gardens now-"

"Sometimes I do still."

"But where do you live mostly now?"

"I live with boys, the lost boys, they are well named!" Peeta said proudly with a smile.

"Who are they?" Katniss frowned.

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland," Peeta explained. He started to wander around her room, opening the door of Prim's dollhouse and peering inside.

"Are there girls too?"

Peeta looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams. The only girl I've ever known is Dell."

"Dell?" Katniss' eyebrows etched into a frown. "Who's Dell?"

"Delly ... She's my fairy."

Katniss laughed. "But, there's no such thing as f-" Peeta flew across the room and slapped his hand over her mouth, the force bumping her back against the wall." Katniss held her breath at how close he was, not being able to think of anything but the fact that if she moved her forehead forward just the slightest bit, it would touch his. She knew this was the last thing on _his_ mind though and she tried not to think of it.

"Don't say that," he said firmly. "Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead. " He grinned and pulled back "And I'll never find her if she's dead!" Katniss suddenly realized that he hadn't been nosing around the room for the good of his health, he was searching for something.

"You don't mean to tell me... there's a fairy in this room?" Katniss whispered. Peeta grinned and winked.

"Got it in one."

Katniss folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "You honestly think I'll believe that?" she asked. Peeta shrugged with an easy smile.

"Believe what you like," he said. "I should hardly care."

"So," Katniss said, deciding to play along. "Where is _Dell?_ How I wish I had a fairy!" She was being sarcastic, of course. Such a wish would be something she'd expect to come out of Prim's mouth, not hers.

Peeta looked around himself. "She was here just moments ago," he said impaitently. "I wonder where she could have gotten to. If you listen quietly enough, you can hear her."

Katniss paused and listened carefully. "All I can hear," she said, "is the tinkle of bells."

"That's her," Peeta said. "That's the fairy language."

"Fairy _what?_"

Peeta rolled his eyes and held his mouth inches from her ear. Katniss stiffened when his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "Language," he said slowly. He knocked her head with his knuckles. "Are you hard of hearing?" Katniss batted his hand away with a scowl.

"No," she grumbled.

The sound came from the chest of drawers, and Peeta grinned. No one could ever look quite so merry as Peeta, and the loveliest of gurgles was his laugh.

"Katniss," he whispered gleefully, "I do believe I shut her up in the drawer!"

He let poor Dell out of the drawer, and she flew about the room screaming with fury. "You shouldn't say such things," Peeta retorted. "Of course I'm very sorry, but how could I know you were in the drawer?"

Katniss was not listening to him. "If she would only stand still and let me see her!" she complained.

"They hardly ever stand still," he said, but for one moment Katniss saw the glowing figure come to rest on the cuckoo clock. Dell's face was still distorted with passion.

"Dell," said Peeta amiably, "this lady says she wishes you were her fairy." Katniss had an idea that the boy knew she had been sarcastic when she'd said that and was just being irritately annoying and she scowled again.

Delly answered insolently.

"What does she say, Peeta?" Katniss asked, unable to understand a single word that came out of the fairy's squealing mouth.

"She is not very polite," Peeta admitted sheepishly. "She says you are a huge ugly girl, and that she is my fairy."

Katniss was apalled, her mouth agape in horror. "Well, she's not the nicest fairy in the bunch either," she muttered.

Peeta tried to argue with Dell. "You know you can't be my fairy, Dell, because I am a gentleman and you are a lady." Katniss almost snorted. That thing? A lady? How laughable. A lady would never speak to anyone like that. Katniss knew this from a long lecture about rude words with Effie after a particularly hilarious encounter with a man who tried to cut them in line. "Katniss is actually a kind girl, so play nice! She isn't ugly either. She's pretty." Delly squealed. "I don't care, be nice for me? Okay?"

The fairy grunted and flew away into the bathroom.

Katniss blushed. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Peeta shrugged. "I guess. I mean, you're definitely not ugly. I've seen worse."

Thinking back to what her Aunt had said to her earlier that night, Katniss took a step forward. "Would you give kiss me if you could?" she asked. She had forgotten his ignorance about kisses and watched helplessly as he fished out the thimble again, handing it over to her.

"I knew you'd want it back," he said.

"Uh . . . no, keep it," Katniss replied, pushing his hand closed. "I meant, uh, would you give me a thimble if you could?"

Peeta squinted. "A thimble? What's a thimble?"

Slightly hesitant, Katniss swiftly leaned forward and pecked his cheek. She felt herself turn red almost immediately and fiddled with the hem of her nightdress. "That's a thimble," she said.

"Funny," commented Peeta. His voice sounded almost grave. Katniss wasn't sure if this was good or not. "Do I . . . return the thimble?"

Katniss shrugged. "If you wish."

Peeta nodded and 'thimbled' her back. It didn't do much to help the flush that had overtaken Katniss' cheeks and she felt momentarily embarressed. That is, until something grabbed the end of her braid and pulled. "OW!"

"Dell!" Peeta exclaimed, exasperated. "Stop that!"

Delly emerged from Katniss' hair, enraged. Her screeching had become high pitched and piercing. Peeta frowned and held out his hand for the fairy to land on. She took her place in his palm and continued to screech.

"She says that that is what she'll do every time I thimble you," he explained. "But why, Dell?"

Delly shook her head and responded with what he translated as, "You silly ass."

Katniss wondered how far Peeta's incompetence went. A boy who claimed to have ran away the day he was born probably wouldn't know a lot anyway but it frustrated her how he couldn't see the obvious.

Then he tells her that he came to her bedroom window to listen to her stories.

"My . . . stories?" Katniss asked.

"For the Lost Boys," Peeta said immediately, as if wanting to listen to fairytales himself was ridiculous and something that he'd never even think of doing. "We don't have storytellers in Neverland . . . Anyway, you were telling your sister the loveliest story."

"Uh . . . which one was that?" asked Katniss.

"About the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slipper," he answered.

"Peeta," said Katniss, "that was Cinderella, and he found her, and they lived happily ever after."

The boy nodded, happy with the ending, and headed off to the window. "Where are you going?" Katniss exclaimed.

"To tell the other boys."

"Don't go Peeta," she entreated, "I know lots of other stories!"

Those were her precise words, so there can be no denying that it was she who first tempted him. He came back, and there was a greedy look in his eyes now which should have alarmed her, but did not.

"I could them to the boys!" she suggested. She jumped when Peeta gripped her and began to draw her toward the window.

"Let me go!" she ordered him.

"Katniss, do come with me and tell the other boys."

Of course she was very pleased to be asked, but she said, "I can't. Think of my family! Besides, I can't fly."

"I'll teach you."

"Oh, how lovely, to fly," Katniss said dryly.

"I'll teach you how to jump on the wind's back, and then away we go."

Katniss eyed him wearily, suddenly wondering if she'd drawn the attention of a madman. Or had been drugged. The latter was definitely a possiblity. Flying boys and sparkling fairies . . . crack? Maybe acid. She wasn't completely sure . . .

"Katniss, Katniss, when you are sleeping in your silly bed you might be flying about with me saying funny things to the stars," insisted Peeta.

"Oo!" she said sarcastically. "Amazing!"

"And, Katniss, there are mermaids."

"What?! With tails?" Katniss exclaimed. Peeta nodded, a proud grin plastered across his face. For some reason, his amusement irritated her and there was a sudden danger of the scowl returning to her face.

Peeta had become frightfully cunning. "Katniss," he said, "how we should all respect you."

Quirking an eyebrow, the girl scoffed. "Okay then," she said. "Teach me how to _fly._" She lowered her voice at the last word to showcase how ridiculous she thought it was. The blond tilted his head, clearly amused and kicked off the floor again. Katniss' eyes slid up with him in amazement as he drifted upwards as if caught in a breeze. Her hand found her arm again and she nipped herself hard enough to force out a wince.

Still not dreaming.

"So how does it work?" she asked.

"Just think happy thoughts," he replied.

Katniss climbed onto her bed and thought of all the things that made her happy. Mostly, her mind went to her sister Prim, who was still sleeping on her bed. She leaped off and, for moment, thought that she was indeed flying but realized with horror that the ground was getting closer. She threw her arms over her face and bit back a scream as she hit the floor. Her head flew out from their hiding place in her elbows to glare at Peeta.

Peeta was hovering by the mantelpiece, leaning against the wall nochalantly and biting back a snigger.

"Happy thoughts?" Katniss snapped. "I should have known you were lying."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" Peeta teased. "No. You cannot fly without the help of fairy dust." Katniss scrambled to her feet and scowled, folding her arms.

"Oh _really_?" she said.

Peeta landed by her feet and held his hand in a fist in front of her face. His hand glowed bright gold, flicking off his face and casting numerous shadows across his features. He smirked. "Really." He opened his hand and blew, spending sparkles of what looked like glitter all over Katniss. She yelped and batted it out of her eyes and mouth. Her hand hit the bedknob at the end of her bed. Her fingers clasped around it almost unintentionally.

"What is that?" she coughed.

"Fairy dust." He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Katniss immediately relaxed at his touch. "Now just wiggle your shoulders and let go of the bedknob."

Katniss shook herself, feeling absoloutely ridiculous, wriggling her shoulders as instructed. She suddenly felt weightless, almost as if if she _did_ let go of the doorknob she'd float up to the ceiling like an escaped balloon. Peeta's breath brushed past her ear and she shivered. "Let go," he whispered.

And she did.

And she flew.

She soared to the ceiling like an uncoordienated bat. She freaked out, her limbs flailing, trying to find something to grab hold of. She refused to scream, refused to wake her sister up, or anyone else for that matter, but she felt like she was having a seizure until she bumped against the ceiling and grabbed hold of it for dear life.

"Wow. Graceful." Peeta was still on the floor, smiling up at her. Katniss scowled at him, which prompted another one of his famous smirks. "Just relax, you won't break your neck. As long as you don't fall."

Oh, how reassuring.

Slowly, Katniss relaxed and let go of the ceiling again. Only this time she did not flail and let herself hover in the air. Of course, she was nowhere near as graceful as Peeta, still consisting the urge to kick her legs to keep herself afloat. She spun in a circle and held out her arms gleefully. "I can't believe I'm flying!" she said. When she made it fully around the circle, she startled as Peeta hovered in the once empty space before her. She slid closer to him and lowered her voice. "I'm dreaming, right?"

Peeta laughed. "Would you like to be?" he asked.

"No!" Katniss blurted. It was truth. She hoped dearly for this to be real. There was nothing more she wanted than to fly away out that window with this boy and find out where this Neverland was. She paused. "Are you doing something to me?" she asked.

"What? _Me?_" Peeta pretended to be wounded. "Never. I solemnly swear that anything you feel is just the magic of the fairy dust bringing forth your wildest desires."

Katniss folded her arms. "So you did do something to me," she concluded.

"No. The dust did." He flew to the window and paused on the sill. Katniss stayed where she was, her heart sinking at the thought of him leaving her. He looked over his shoulder at her with a knowing smile. "So, are you coming, or what?"

Katniss joined Peeta on the windowsill. She was unsure on whether to go or not. What of her parents? Of Prim? Could she really be that selfish?

Downstairs, Damien sensed something wrong. A tug in his gut. Rose Everdeen even emerged from her bedroom, meeting her husband at the top of the stairs in worry, both glancing at their daughters' bedroom.

"Forget them Katniss. Forget them all. Come with me and you'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things again," Peeta whispered.

"Never is an awfully long time," Katniss whispered back, almost fearfully.

It would be nice to say that her parents made it to the bedroom in time. That they caught their daughter with the intruder and prevented her from leaving them.

Yes, it would be nice to say that.

But, if I did, then there wouldn't be a story now, would there?

_A/N: I regretfully decided to leave Prim behind mainly because I couldn't place her in properly and the fact that she is a girl also would mess with the fabric of things once they got to Neverland. I fear Katniss will have to be OCC at times but I'm trying to weave her natural self in as well._

_Please R&R! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! You're all so supportive and awesome! _

_I don't own The Hunger Games nor do I own Peter Pan._

Chapter Three

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning."

That is what Peeta had said to Katniss. But not even the greatest of explorers could understand the instructions that followed that. At first, Katniss had trusted him greatly, enjoying herself as she flew around the spires of churches and over hundreds of rooftops. And time had melted into nothing.

It took them to pass over the sea for Katniss to wonder how long they'd been flying for. She proposed this question to Peeta, who shrugged. "Well, this is the second sea on maybe our third night-"

"Third?!" Katniss exclaimed. How could she have lost track of it all so easily, lost in the joy of the freedom of flying. She hadn't felt hungry, nor thirsty, and her flying companion had certainly never brought the subject up. As if reading her mind, Peeta gestured to the birds that flew ahead of them.

"You could take something from them to eat," he suggested. "But I must warn you, they don't like it."

"Why would I eat bird food?!"

"Don't knock it till' you tried it."

Sleep was another problem. Katniss hadn't thought about exhaustion until she realized she'd been flying without hesitation for three straight days. Her eyes drooped shut and she learn the hard way to _never_ do that.

Because she dropped like a stone.

"Oh! Down she goes!" Peeta laughed as she fell.

Katniss screamed as the water got closer to her, only to be relieved as she was narrowly caught by Peeta. He was still laughing and she didn't find it amusing at all. He'd cut it so slim she'd thought she was going to get soaked. Once he got her flying again, as if teasing her, Peeta turned on his back in the air and lay back as if sleeping, not falling like she did. Irritated at his arrogance, Katniss slapped his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he complained.

"Your showing off," Katniss simply answered.

Over time, Katniss noticed that Peeta had a short attention span. He'd lose concentation for lengthy amounts of time, snapping back only to not recognize her immediately. Katniss even had to snap her fingers in front of his face once and say, "I'm Katniss," to help him remember.

"I'm sorry," he said shamefully before smiling brightly. "Anytime I forget you again, just say, 'I'm Katniss', again and I'll remember, okay?" Of course this wasn't okay but Katniss didn't know how else to accept it. If she said no, he could decide to ditch her, and then where would she be? She couldn't go home, she didn't know the way. She couldn't just go on without him, what if their path never ended?

Katniss knew that she should have went back, or have asked Peeta to take her back, but she couldn't. Even with the danger of falling asleep and plummenting to her death, the danger of him going into a daydream and forgetting her completely, she loved the adrenaline that was pumping through her, the sense of adventure that she felt as she swooped and glided through the air. Sure, she was still slightly ungraceful, kicking her feet every now and then to propel herself forward but she had a feeling she was getting the hang of it.

They argued a lot, Katniss couldn't deny that. Peeta and herself would squabble for what felt like hours on end, both of them using their sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Dell sometimes aided in the fights by grabbing Katniss' hair and giving it a tug every now and then, but Peeta would put her in her place every single time.

So eventually, even with the fighting, they drew nearer to Neverland. Even though it was a long flight, they had been going pretty straight the entire time, which surprised Katniss. The place Peeta had described sounded like some magical wonderland that she thought would take many turns, secret doors and maybe a giant or two to fight to get through a magic protal. But, then again, maybe that was just her reading too much. They had passed many moons and stars, even though Katniss hadn't even noticed them leaving the earth's atmosphere.

It was lucky that Katniss had stuck with Peeta and did not fly off on her own like she had wanted to do on numerous occasions when they fought, because the island was looking for him and Delly. It was only because of them that Katniss could see it's magic shores at they got closer.

"There it is," said Peeta calmly.

"That's it?" Katniss squinted. "What? I can't see nothing. Where is it?"

Peeta came to an aburpt stop, causing Katniss to yelp as she went ahead. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "There, where the arrows are pointing." It was then Katniss noitced a million golden arrows were pointing it out to them, all directed by their friend the sun, who wanted them to be sure of their way before leaving them for the night.

"Oh," she said, pushing up on her tiptoes in the air to try and get a good look at the island. She immediately recognized it, as if she had seen it before somewhere. Like in a book or maybe in a dream. But seeing the island was as famaliar a sight to her mind as seeing a friend returning from a long holiday. "Is that a lagoon?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Peeta replied.

"Are they turtles burying their eggs in the sand?"

"Yup."

"And a flamingo with the broken leg?!"

"Yeah."

Katniss squinted, leaning forward and clutching Peeta's arm to keep her steady. "What the heck is that in the brushwood, I can't see properly?"

"It's a wolf with her whelps," the boy answered, leaning forward as well to have a look at the scruffy animal doting over her babies. Katniss then realized where she'd seen the island before. It was like a giant mish-mash of all the stories she'd told Prim at bedtime.

"There's Prim's boat with her sides stove in!" she exclaimed. "Wait, no, it couldn't be. It got burned down in the second volume of the Adventures of the White Rose. But . . . no, that's her at any rate. It has to be." In the distance, smoke rose up from the trees. "Hold up, is that the smoke from the redskin camp?!"

"Probably," Peeta replied, squinting harder. "Where is it? Show me, and I'll tell you by the way smoke curls whether they are on the war-path."

"There, just across the Mysterious River." The name of the river came to her as easily as her family member's names came to her when asked to write them out in a questionare.

"I see now," said Peeta. "Yes, they are on the war-path right enough."

"Interesting," Katniss replied. She was gueninely interested in all that she was seeing, all the information Peeta was giving her. It was all so bright and technicolor and amazing. She wanted to drink it all in, like foreign culture.

The arrows shifted, and the island vanished into the gloom once more.

In the old days at home the Neverland had always begun to look a little dark and threatening by bedtime. Then unexplored patches arose in it and spread, black shadows moved about in them, the roar of the beasts of prey was quite different now, and above all, you lost the certainty that you would win. You were quite glad that the night-lights were on. You even liked your mother to say that this was just the mantelpiece over here, and that the Neverland was all make-believe.

Of course the Neverland had been make-believe in those days, but it was real now, and there were no night-lights, and it was getting darker every moment, and where was Katniss' mother? Siff, limp and lifeless in her bedroom, unresponsive to anything that happened around her?

Katniss had kept a distance between herself and Peeta, after the blinding humiliation of the kiss and the thimble, but she huddled close to Peeta now. His careless manner had gone at last, his eyes were sparkling, and a tingle went through her every time she touched his body. They were now over the fearsome island, flying so low that sometimes a tree grazed their feet. Nothing horrid was visible in the air, yet their progress had become slow and laboured, exactly as if they were pushing their way through hostile forces. Sometimes she hung in the air until Peeta had beaten on it with his fists.

"They don't want us to land," he said.

"Who doesn't?" Katniss asked. "Who are they?"

Delly had been asleep on Peeta's shoulder up under this point, but was awakened as she took her in his hands and sent her on in front. Sometimes he poised in the air, hand cupped over his ear, his bright eyes boring downwards as if he could see through anything and everything.

His courage was appalling, Katniss had first thought. But then she realized it wasn't that his bravery was disgraceful, she just thought it was because she was jealous of the fact that she wasn't as brave. "Would you like an adventure," Peeta asked her casually, "or would you like to have your tea first?"

Katniss eyed him carefully through squinted lids. "What kind of adventure?" she asked.

"There's a priate asleep in his pyjamas just below us," Peeta explained. "If you like, we can go down and kill him." He paused with a smirk. "Or you can go have your tea."

Katniss looked down. "I don't see him," she said. Peeta brought her down closer and pointed. Through the gloom, she could just make out the sleeping man below. "I suppose. What if he were to wake up?"

Peeta laughed. "I'm not going to kill him while he sleeps. That's no fun! No, you wait until he wakes up and that's when you do it."

"So you kill a lot?"

"Tons."

"Oh, how nice," Katniss said sarcastically. "And I suppose you haven't been convicted on any charges of murder, right?" Peeta's blank expression made her sigh. "Never mind." She looked back down at the small sleeping form. "How many pirates are there?"

Peeta shrugged. "An indefinite amount. I've never known so many."

"Who's the captain?" asked Katniss.

"Snow."

"Snow?" Katniss tried the word out. She knew snow. She knew snow really well. It fell from the heavy grey clouds nearly every winter. Out of all the many stories she had told her younger sister though, she had never spoke of Pirate Snow. Correction, Captain Snow. It just sounded . . . strange. Frilly almost. "You mean like white christmas?" she joked.

Peeta chuckled. "If you call the son of Blackbeard, a violent and cruel man, a lover of christmas classics, then sure, sing away."

"I wasn't going to sing it!" Katniss exclaimed.

Peeta tsked. "Shame," he said. "I could have used some comedy." Katniss scowled and whacked him. He laughed at her agitation, making her push away from him and fold her arms in a huff.

"What's he like?" she asked begrudingly. "Snow, I mean. Is he big?"

"Not as big as he used to be," Peeta answered.

Katniss frowned in confusion. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean by that."

Peeta shrugged. "I cut a bit off him."

"You what?!"

"Have you lost your hearing again?" Peeta inquired. "I said I cut a bit off him." Katniss wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't know how to answer him.

"Y-you cut a bit off him?! What did you cut?!"

"Right hand," he replied.

"Please tell me it was at least his fighting hand!" Katniss spluttered. "Because if he's left handed then it would have been just a bloody waste of time. I can't believe you actually chopped a piece off of a person!"

"What? It's fine! He has a hook now. A hook with claws! He's fine." Peeta sounded offended. Obviously not having gotten the response he had expected. Maybe he'd thought she'd be impressed or awestruck by the fact that he'd decapitated a limb from the most vicious pirate in Neverland. Maybe she was, but she was a bit too horrified right that second to express it.

For the moment they were feeling less eerie, because Dell was flying with them, and in her light they could distinguish each other. Unfortunately she could not fly so slowly as they, and so she had to go round and round them in a circle in which they moved as in a halo. Katniss quite liked it, until Peeta pointed out the drawbacks.

Peeta stratched the back of his head. "She says that they spotted us before the darkness took over. They've got Long Tom out."

Katniss raked her brain over a story she'd once told. "The big gun?" she asked.

The circle of light broke and Delly gave Peeta a loving pinch.

"Uh-huh. And of course they can see her light and if they guess we are near they will probably let it fly."

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed.

Peeta looked alarmed. "What?" he asked.

"Get her away then! Tell her to take wing and flutter away!"

"No!" he said. "She thinks we have lost the way. She is frightened. I'm not going to send her away on her own when she's frightened!"

"Then," Katniss said. "Put the light out. Snuff it like a candle."

"It can't be put out. It's the only things fairies can't do. It only goes out when she sleeps, like stars," Peeta explained.

Katniss turned to the glittering fairy. "Hey Dell, gee, isn't it a nice time for a nap? I'm certainly exhausted, what with all the flying and what not. How about a sleep?"

Peeta sighed. "She can't sleep if she's not tired. It is the only thing fairies can't do."

Katniss straightened up and glared. "It seems that there are two things that fairies can't do." This time she got pinched, and it certainly was not a loving one.

In the end, Peeta kept the fairy safely nestled underneath his green clothes, keeping her safe against his chest. It immediately sparked out her golden light. After that, they flew in silence. It was the stillest silence they had ever known, broken once by a distant lapping, which Peeta explained was the wild beasts drinking at the ford, and again by a rasping sound that might have been the branches of trees rubbing together, but he said it was the redskins sharpening their knives.

"If only there was some sort of sound!" Katniss exclaimed. Just as she spoke, there was sudden loud crash that boomed and echoed through air. The pirates had shot Long Tom at them. As the cannon shot between them, Katniss went careening backwards. She screamed as she burst through the clouds, farther and farther away from Peeta.

Shocked by the blow back, Peeta's eyes widened in horror and he retrieved Delly from her hiding place. "Find her Dell, quick. Take her somewhere safe. I've got to take care of Snow." Delly nodded and flew out of his hands, darting off the direction Katniss had vanished in.

No one knows whether she had came up with the idea on the way to help Katniss, or if she already had it devised, but Delly had a plan.

Dell was not all bad; or, rather, she was all bad just now, but, on the other hand, sometimes she was all good. Fairies have to be one thing or the other, because being so small they unfortunately have room for one feeling only at a time. They are, however, allowed to change, only it must be a complete change. At present she was full of jealousy of Katniss. What she said in her lovely tinkle Katniss could not of course understand, and I believe some of it was bad words, but it sounded kind, and she flew back and forward, plainly meaning "Follow me, and all will be well."

What else could poor Katniss do? She called to Peeta, and got only mocking echoes in reply. She did not yet know that Delly hated her with the fierce hatred of a very woman. And so, bewildered, and now staggering in her flight, she followed Delly to her doom.

_A/N: Some of this is snippets taken from the actual Peter Pan story. Apart from The Hunger Games, it's my favourite story ever. And my all time favourite fairytale :)_

_Please R&R! I love hearing what you think! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!_

_The start of this chapter is taken from the book but most of it is mine :-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games_

Chapter Four

Feeling that Peeta was on his way back, the Neverland had again woke into life. We ought to use the pluperfect and say wakened, but woke is better and was always used by Peeta.

In his absence things are usually quiet on the island. The fairies take an hour longer in the morning, the beasts attend to their young, the redskins feed heavily for six days and nights, and when pirates and lost boys meet they merely bite their thumbs at each other. But with the coming of Peeta, who hates lethargy, they are under way again: if you put your ear to the ground now, you would hear the whole island seething with life.

On this evening the chief forces of the island were disposed as follows. The lost boys were out looking for Peeta, the pirates were out looking for the lost boys, the redskins were out looking for the pirates, and the beasts were out looking for the redskins. They were going round and round the island, but they did not meet because all were going at the same rate.

All wanted blood except the boys, who liked it as a rule, but tonight were out to greet their captain. The boys on the island vary, of course, in numbers, according as they get killed and so on; and when they seem to be growing up, which is against the rules, Peeta thins them out; but at this time there were six of them, counting the twins as two.

They are forbidden by Peeta to look in the least like him, and they wear the skins of the bears slain by themselves, in which they are so round and furry that when they fall they roll. They have therefore become very sure-footed.

The first to pass is Gale, not the least brave but the most unfortunate of all that gallant band. He had been in fewer adventures than any of them, because the big things constantly happened just when he had stepped round the corner; all would be quiet, he would take the opportunity of going off to gather a few sticks for firewood, and then when he returned the others would be sweeping up the blood. This ill-luck had given a gentle melancholy to his countenance, which soured his nature. Poor Gale, there is danger in the air for him tonight. Gale, the fairy Dell, who is bent on mischief this night is looking for a tool (for doing her mischief), and she thinks you are the most easily tricked of the boys.

Next comes Marvel, the gay and debonair, followed by Cato, who cuts whistles out of the trees and dances ecstatically to his own tunes. Cato is the most conceited of the boys. He thinks he remembers the days before he was lost, with their manners and customs, and this has given his nose an offensive tilt. Darius is fourth; he is a pickle, (a person who gets in pickles-predicaments) and so often has he had to deliver up his person when Peeta said sternly, "Stand forth the one who did this thing," that now at the command he stands forth automatically whether he has done it or not. Last come the Twins, who cannot be described because we should be sure to be describing the wrong one. Peeta never quite knew what twins were, and his band were not allowed to know anything he did not know, so these two were always vague about themselves, and did their best to give satisfaction by keeping close together in an apologetic sort of way.

The boys vanish in the gloom, and after a pause, but not a long pause, for things go briskly on the island, come the pirates on their track. We hear them before they are seen, and it is always the same dreadful song:

"Avast belay, yo ho, heave to, A-pirating we go, And if we're parted by a shot We're sure to meet below!"

A more villainous-looking lot never hung in a row on Execution dock. Here, a little in advance, ever and again with his head to the ground listening, his great arms bare, pieces of eight in his ears as ornaments, is the handsome Italian Brutus, who cut his name in letters of blood on the back of the governor of the prison at Gao. That gigantic black behind him has had many names since he dropped the one with which dusky mothers still terrify their children on the banks of the Guadjo-mo. Here is Thread, every inch of him tattooed, the same Blight who got six dozen on the WALRUS from Flint before he would drop the bag of gold pieces; and, said to be Black Murphy's brother (but this was never proved), and Gentleman Plutarch, once an usher in a public school and still dainty in his ways of killing; and Skylights (Morgan's Skylights); and the Irish bo'sun Seneca, an oddly genial man who stabbed, so to speak, without offence, and was the only Non-conformist in Snow's crew; and Cray, whose hands were fixed on backwards; and Robt. Mullins and Alf Mason and many another ruffian long known and feared on the Spanish Main.

In the midst of them, the blackest and largest in that dark setting, reclined Cornileus Snow. Snow, of whom it is said he was the only man that the Sea-Cook feared. He lay at his ease in a rough chariot drawn and propelled by his men, and instead of a right hand he had the iron hook with which ever and anon he encouraged them to increase their pace. As dogs this terrible man treated and addressed them, and as dogs they obeyed him. In person he was dead looking and dark faced, and his hair was dressed in long white curls that gave a singularly threatening expression to his handsome countenance. His eyes were of the blue of the forget-me-not, and of a profound melancholy, save when he was plunging his hook into you, at which time two red spots appeared in them and lit them up horribly. In manner, something of the grand seigneur still clung to him, so that he even ripped you up with an air, and I have been told that he was a RACONTEUR (storyteller) of repute. He was never more sinister than when he was most polite, which is probably the truest test of breeding; and the elegance of his diction, even when he was swearing, no less than the distinction of his demeanour, showed him one of a different cast from his crew. A man of indomitable courage, it was said that the only thing he shied at was the sight of his own blood, which was thick and of an unusual colour. In dress he somewhat aped the attire associated with the name of Charles II, having heard it said in some earlier period of his career that he bore a strange resemblance to the ill-fated Stuarts; and in his mouth he had a holder of his own contrivance which enabled him to smoke two cigars at once. But undoubtedly the grimmest part of him was his iron claw.

Such is the terrible man against whom Peeta Mellark is pitted. Which will win?

On the trail of the pirates, stealing noiselessly down the war- path, which is not visible to inexperienced eyes, come the redskins, every one of them with his eyes peeled. They carry tomahawks and knives, and their naked bodies gleam with paint and oil. Strung around them are scalps, of boys as well as of pirates, for these are the Piccaninny tribe, and not to be confused with the softer-hearted Delawares or the Hurons. In the van, on all fours, is Great Big Little Panther, a brave of so many scalps that in his present position they somewhat impede his progress. Bringing up the rear, the place of greatest danger, comes Mage Undersee, proudly erect, a princess in her own right. She is the most beautiful of dusky Dianas (Diana = goddess of the woods) and the belle of the Piccaninnies, flirting, cold and loving by turns; there is not a brave who would not have the wayward thing to wife, but she staves off the altar with a hatchet. They are all a little fat just now after the heavy gorging, but in time they will work this off. For the moment, however, it constitutes their chief danger.

The redskins disappear as they have come like shadows, and soon their place is taken by the beasts, a great and motley procession: lions, tigers, bears, and the innumerable smaller savage things that flee from them, for every kind of beast, and, more particularly, all the man-eaters, live cheek by jowl on the favoured island. Their tongues are hanging out, they are hungry to-night.

A crocodile passes, and the boys appear again.

"I wish Peeta would come back," Darius said nervously.

Cato scoffed. "I'm not afraid of pirates," he said. "You're just whining because you want to hear what happened Cinderella."

They spoke of Cinderella often, intrigued by the story that their leader had told them in depth. Gale was even convinced that the woman was like his mother, even though they couldn't remember their parents ever since they'd fell out of their prams.

"I don't know how you could know much of her," Marvel grumbled as they walked. "I know I sure can't."

"Ah, but I'm me and you're you. Maybe my memory is better than yours," Gale pointed out.

"My memory is just fine, thank you very much!" Marvel snapped. "I actually remember a lot being said about cheque-books. My mother wanted one."

"What the hell is a cheque-book?" one of the twins questioned.

"I don't know but it must be good if my mother wanted one," replied Marvel.

The boys could only speak of mothers when Peeta wasn't here. Their leader had strictly forbid it as fanciful. The boys weren't fond of Peeta being their leader but he seemed to know more about Neverland and where they came from than they did. If they tried to go off on their own it was most likely they'd get themselves killed.

There was a sudden distant sound, and the boys froze to listen. Voices, close and yet slightly far, were jollily singing. Jollily singing the grimmest of songs.

"Yo ho, yo ho, the pirate life, The flag o' skull and bones, A merry hour, a hempen rope, And hey for Davy Jones."

The boys vanished, all fleeing as fast as rabbits. With the exception of Cato, who ran off to investigate. They were already in their home under the ground, a very delightful residence in which they spent a great amount of their time.. But how have they reached it? For there is no entrance to be seen, not so much as a large stone, which if rolled away, would disclose the mouth of a cave. Looking closely, however, and there are seven large trees, each with a hole in its hollow trunk as large as a boy. These are the seven entrances to the home under the ground, for which Snow has been searching in vain these many moons.

As the pirates got closer, Plutarch saw Cato disappear into the woods. He pulled his pistol, as quick as a flash, only to have a sharp hook dug into his arm. "Ow! Captain! Let go!" he cried, writhing.

"Withdraw," Captain Snow growled in a dark voice.

"But it was young Cato sir! One of the boys you hate!" Plutarch protested. "I could have shot him dead!"

"Oh yes Plutarch, very clever. Fire your gun and let the sound bring Madge and her redskins upon us!" Snow snapped, digging his hook deeper into the man's skin. Plutarch cried out in pain.

"I'll go after him," said Seneca, "and get him with Johnny Corkscrew." Johnny Corkscrew was what he named his sword, he wiggled in the wounds created by it. Seneca was an easy man to find lovable instead of horrible, for instead of wiping his blade after a kill, he cleaned his glasses that perched on the end of his nose. "Johnny's a silent fellow."

"Not yet," Snow said. He pulled his hook out of Plutarch's shoulder, the man sighing in relief and cupping the bleeding wound. "He is but one and I want all seven."

As the rest of the crew disappeared into the trees, Snow and Seneca hung back so that they stood alone.

"Most of all," Snow said passionately, "I want their captain, Peeta. For he is the bastard that cut off my hand!" He shoved the hook under Seneca's nose. "Oh how I would love to shake his hand with this! Oh how it would tear him!" He lowered the metal hook again and clenched his jaw. "He threw it to a passing crocodile."

"Aren't you afraid of crocodiles?" Seneca questioned.

"Not of crocodiles," Snow said bitterly, sitting down on a mushroom. "Just that one crocodile. It liked my hand so much it has been following me ever since, wanting to finish his meal."

"I'd take that as a compliment," Seneca said.

"I don't!" Snow barked. "I want Peeta Mellark for giving the beast the first taste of me! The crocodile would have had me by now if it hadn't of been for the goddamn ticking. Tick Tock. Tick Tock."

"Tick . . . Tock?" frowned Seneca.

"It swallowed a clock," Snow said. "The whole thing is now a living clock. Tick Tock."

"What if the clock runs down?" Seneca asked. "What happens when the ticking stops?"

Snow's face darkened. "It will catch me. It's what fears me most." He rested his chin in his hands and frowned. "This seat is hot," he frowned. He stood up and did a double take at the fact that the seat was indeed a chimney. Smoke came out of the chimney and, if they listened hard enough, they could hear soft voices. They listened closely, intrigued.

"Did you hear them say Peeta Mellark's home?" Seneca whispered.

Snow nodded. This was what he had been waiting for. A cruel smile climbed onto his face. "There's one room below here as there is only one chimney. We shall return to the ship and bake a cake, use it as a diversion to bring the boys to us. They're so desperate for food that they wouldn't question such a thing waiting for them. Since they are without mothers they won't know the danger of eating rich damp cake. I doubt Peeta had the iniative to tell them about that. Starvation makes people desperate. And thus, they shall be poisoned, and will die."

Seneca was growing excited with this plan.

Then the ticking began.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

"The crocodile!" Snow exclaimed, bounding away. Seneca soon followed in a panic. It was indeed the crocodile, who followed the path of the redskins, and oozed on in Snow's path.

Once more the boys emerged from the forest, but the danger had not passed as Cato was presently being chased by a pack of wolves. "Holy shit guys do something!" he yelled, leaping over logs and brush, working desperately not to trip.

"What can we do?!" Marvel exclaimed as the five of them ran after him.

"What would Peeta do?" Darius yelled.

"Never mind what Peeta would do!" Gale shouted. "Just do something!"

"No, you don't get!" Darius said. "Peeta's defeated wolves before! We just need to-"

"Don't explain!" Cato screamed. "We don't have time for you to do something! Just do it goddamn it!" Darius caught up with Cato and the wolves and advanced upon them with what he hoped was a menacing face. He'd seen Peeta make that face again, scaring the dogs into fleeing for their lives. All Darius' face did was make the wolves pause before deciding that it was no longer worth the chase. So they stopped just as Cato tripped over a twig and hit the floor, and turned and walked away.

"Well, that was smart," one of the twins commented.

"Thanks, I saw Peeta do it," Darius said. Gale rolled his eyes and held a hand out to Cato to help him him. The blond ignored the hand and pushed himself up on his own.

"Of course you did," he said dryly. "Because Peeta can do everything."

"Don't be sour," Marvel said. "It's stupid. Peeta's saved our lives more times than we've shot an arrow, even when he's not even with us. Now being the number one example. Show some respect."

"Alright then," Gale said before putting on a shrill voice. "Oh thank you Peeta for being an awful captain who's full of crap and is almost never here!" Cato rolled his eyes and hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

Just then, Marvel looked up. "What? Look up!" he pointed into the sky, were there was a dot in the distance. "There's a great white bird! It's flying this way!"

"It's injured," Cato muttered. "It's flying funny, and I can hear it moaning. Poor Kat."

"What?"

"I've seen these birds before, they're Katniss'," Cato explained. "Well, this one is an injured Katniss anyway."

"It's coming towards us!" Darius exclaimed in horror as the white dot got bigger as it neared them.

A ball of light suddenly flew through the trees, stopping by the boys and glittering like a hovering light bulb. Delly. "Hello Delly," they said. The jealous fairy feigned friendship, to cover the details of her devious plan. The fairy fluttered over to Cato and whispered something into his ear. The lost boys had grown able to understand the fairy language, having Peeta raising them on how to do it until they stopped growing once they reached their captain's age.

Delly whispered: "Peeta wants you to kill the Katniss bird."

Cato quirked an eyebrow in silent question and the fairy nodded to confirm what she'd said. "She says Peeta wants us to kill the Katniss bird."

"Well then, let's get to it. Easy pickings, I say," Gale said.

"I don't have my bow and arrows with me," Darius frowned.

"Neither do I," Marvel answered.

"I think I dropped mine back there," Cato said, pointing in the direction in which he had came running through when he'd been chased by the wolves. Gale sighed in irritation and took up his own bow and arrow, pointing it to the heavens. Delly grinned and rubbed her hands together in pleased excitement.

"Quick Gale, quick!" she said. "Peeta will be so pleased."

"I'm not doing it for Peeta," Gale said through gritted teeth. "I'm doing it to get rid of vermon birds! Now get out of my way fairy!"

"Hmph," Delly said, flying out of the boy's way like he asked her to.

Gale let the arrow fly, the point ripping through the air and tasel flapping in the wind. It struck the bird with the accuracy of Robin Hood. And Katniss fell to the ground with an arrow in her breast.

_A/N: Please R&R! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've had a lot on my plate. I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Peter Pan :-)_

Chapter Five

Gale was proud of his kill. All of the lost boys were proud when they killed an animal all on their own. Katniss landed in an empty clearing on her back, arrow sticking proudly out of her chest. Cato, Marvel, Darius and the twins burst out through the trees to get a look at the Katniss bird.

They crowded around Katniss and looked down at her in horror. She was no bird. Her hair was too long, in an elegant, elaborate braid, her features too defined. Long slender arms and legs with hands and feet the same as theirs only more small and delicate. "That is no bird," Marvel said shakily.

"That's a lady," Darius finished.

Gale was aghast, his eyes zoning in on the arrow that he had shot at her. The arrow that had pierced her thin nightgown and broke into her chest. "A lady?" he said, his voice trembling.

"And you killed her," Cato said.

"Now I see," one of the twins whispered. "Peeta was bringing her to us. To be a mother figure."

"We don't need a mother figure," Marvel said.

"Well, now we don't," Darius retorted. "Because Gale killed her."

They were sorry for Gale, but they were sorrier for themselves, for they no longer even had a chance to see if such a lady would have made a good mother figure. Gale's face was white as a sheet, the pride of his kill no longer there. He moved away slowly.

"Don't go!" Marvel exclaimed. "You can't leave her with us! Peeta will kill us!"

"I must," Gale shook his head. "I may not respect him, but even I fear him when he's angry."

Speaking of their captain, at that moment, Peeta swooped down from the trees with a wide grin on his face. He'd just spend the last half hour messing with Snow and lessening his ammunition. "Peeta!" the Lost Boys exclaimed in horror.

"Hide her!" Darius hissed, the boys clustering together in front of Katniss and hiding her. Except Gale, who stood aloof.

"I'm back," Peeta said. The boys saluted him-a gesture they always gave-which made him roll his eyes and wave them off. "Don't do that. Great news, I've brought a girl with me, her name is Katniss and she tells the most wonderful stories." The boys looked uncomfortable. Have you seen her? I think she flew this way. Well, she should have anyway. I told Dell to take her somewhere safe and I couldn't think of anywhere safer than with you guys . . ."

"Peeta," Gale said quietly, "I will show her to you. Back twins, let him see."

The twins parted, revealing Katniss' prone body. Peeta landed on the ground a couple of inches from her and frowned. "Is she dead?" he asked. When no-one responded, he slid to his knees and took the arrow from her heart, holding it so close to his eyes that they crossed over.

He stood up and turned on the Lost Boys in anger. "Whose arrow?" he demanded. The boys looked uncomfortable, glancing nervously at Gale who stood at the back with his arms crossed.

"Mine," he said. "It was my arrow that struck her. What are you going to do now? Kill me for it?" Peeta's hand gripped the arrow tight in his hand, his arm trembling in rage, before dropping it into the grass.

"I can't," he said.

Everyone looked at Katniss.

"It is her!" Marvel exclaimed. "The Katniss lady, see her arm!"

Katniss raised her arm weakly and feebly took a hold of Peeta's arm, preventing him from even attempting to kill Gale. She was muttering something in her sleep. Cato bent over and listened carefully. "I think she's feeling sorry for you Gale."

"What?!" Gale exclaimed. "I don't need her pity!"

"I don't see why she should pity you at all," Darius muttered. "You did kill her and all. Be lucky she's pitying you instead of thinking of you in a worse pretence!"

"She's alive," Peeta breathed.

"Hold on, what? The arrow hit the Katniss bird in the chest! Right in the heart!" one of the twins said. Peeta fornwed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he knelt down beside Katniss again, brushing her hair out her eyes.

"She isn't a bird," he said. "As I said, she's a lady." While he was brushing her hair from her face, he saw his acorn button sitting on her collarbone, threaded through with the chain she'd put it on earlier. There was a small puncture in the shell. "The arrow must have hit this. The kiss I gave her. It saved her life."

"I remember kisses," Marvel said. "Let me see. Ay, that's a kiss alright."

Peeta wasn't listening. He was willing Katniss to get better, to not die. So that he could show her the wonders of Neverland. From overhead, there was a sudden wailing noise that caused the boys to cover their ears with their hands.

"It's Delly," Cato mused. "She is crying that Katniss is not dead." They explained to Peeta of what Delly had done, of how she had decieted them and filled them with lies. Of her horrific crime of the attempted murder of Katniss.

Delly flew onto Peeta's shoulder but he brushed her off. "I'am no longer your friend Dell. Leave me alone," he snapped. Katniss, like she did for Gale, raised her arm in a sleeply haze and took a grip of his wrist, feeling nothing but remorse for little Delly.

Delly was livid. Peeta was hers and yet this girl thought she could run into him one night and think she could become his? Delly wasn't having it. A simple raise of her arm was not going to change that. She had barely known this Katniss girl and she had already comitted crimes that deserved death.

As the fairy vanished, Peeta wondered what to do with Katniss in her delicate state of health.

"Let us carry her to the house," Marvel said.

"Uh, I don't think so," Gale said, examining the palm of his hand. "Have you seen the filth on us? We'd have her nightgown dirty as a slum before we even reached the house."

"That's what I was thinking," Cato said, pretending to be smarter than Gale when he had really been thinking of carrying the brunette girl himself as well.

"If she stays here, it's inevitable that she'll die," Marvel said gravelly.

"But there's no way out," Gale said.

"Yes, there is," said Peeta. "We must build a house around her."

The building of the house took a long time, with loads of orders from Peeta to work faster before Katniss died. The boys had never seen them so hysterical before but never pointed it out out of fear of arising a problem that they couldn't afford to argue about at that very moment. Gale did a lot of the work, his woodland smarts being much more advanced than the rest of the Lost Boys.

"If only we knew what sort of house she'd like to live in," Twin Two sighed.

"Look, she's moving," Marvel said. "In her sleep."

"Well, duh," Gale, who had been sitting in the corner of the room braiding some grass together, said. "I don't doubt she's probably having a scary-ass nightmare of someone shooting her down from the sky."

"Your humour is horrifying Gale," Darius muttered.

"And how do you expect us to find out what sort of house she wants, huh? Ask her in her sleep? Expect her to sing to us like in Peter Pan? Oh yes, _I wish I had a pretty house, the littlest ever seen, with funny little red walls and a roof of mossy green_!" he sang in a mocking, monotone voice, in which expressed his boredom with the boys' worry over whether Katniss would like the house or not.

"What the heck is Peter Pan?" Peeta asked, stopping his work of sweeping some dirt off the ground to turn to Gale in confusion.

"Just a story I can remember my mother telling me," Gale replied. "About some boy who never grew up. Looks like you weren't the first, eh, Peet?"

"Do you always have to be so pesimistic?" Twin one sighed.

"No, I get paid on the hour," Gale responded.

Peeta sighed and stood up, dusting the dirt from his green leaved clothes. "We may not be able to get Katniss to sing in her sleep but I do like that whole tune you were getting at there Gale, we'll go with that."

"What?!" exclaimed Gale.

"_I wish I had a pretty house, the littlest ever seen, with funny little red walls and a roof of mossy green,_" Marvel recited. "Remember?"

"I wasn't serious!"

Cato-who was very close to snapping someone's neck out of irritation over all the argueing-finally spoke up, "It's the best we've got, so we'll just have to do that."

It ended up being not that hard, the branches they had used to build the walls were sticky with red sap and the roof was scattered in green leaves. Moss also carpeted the floor to keep Katniss comfy as she lay on the ground. So that was that sorted.

"I trust you remember the rest of the song from this story of yours Gale?" Peeta asked.

"What if I said it slipped my mind?" Gale replied.

"What if _I_ said I actually did mind you trying to shoot down the only woman you've come in contact with for years?" Peeta snapped in reply. "We're always in need of fresh bait to lure out Snow." Both boys stared each other down for a moment, their glares full of ice and hatred and years of rivalry. Finally, Gale sighed.

"_We've built the little walls and roof. And made a lovely door. What are you wanting more?_" he said in the same dull tone.

"God this is as prissy as hell," Cato said. "Is the singing really nessecary?"

"Unless you want to get her to talk on her own then yes, it is," Peeta replied sharply. "What did it say next?"

"I wish there was a way to get her to talk," Gale muttered. "This is ridiculous. _Oh, really next I think I'll have gay windows all about, with roses peeping in, you know, and babies peeping out_."

"Babies?!" Marvel exclaimed.

Babies?

Peeta hurried past that, not even wanting to think of having the Lost Boys conjure up some babies. Anyway, something told him that Katniss wouldn't be too fond of the idea of being surrounded by a bunch of babies when she woke up. They made her giant windows, with yellow leaves for blinds. But roses posed a problem, as they were not as common.

"Roses," Peeta said carefully with a frown.

"Are you sure it said roses Gale, not something simple like dandelions?" Twin Two asked. "I mean, look, dandelions are everywhere." True to the boy's word, there were yellow weedish blooms sprouting from all over the ground and in between the walls.

Gale shrugged. "Roses, dandelions, whatever. I doubt it really matters."

The seven of them left the house to examine it from the outside. They did finishing touches, nothing escaping Peeta's eagle eyes. They could not see Katniss when they stood outside, but the knowledge that she was safe inside was enough to comfort them.

"There's no knocker on the door," Peeta noticed. Searching for an alternative, Twin one took his shoe sole and it became an excellant knocker. Now there was nothing else left to do but knock.

"Why do we even need to knock?" Cato asked. "We made the damn thing!"

"_For her_," Peeta replied, stepping toward the door. "Do try and look your best. First impressions are awfully important."

"Oh, and what was her first impression of you? Some creep sneaking into her house?" Gale asked. Peeta did not respond and instead simply knocked the door. The wood was as real and as still as they were and nothing else was to be heard as the knock rung out but Delly's tinkling as she sat and openly sneered on a close by tree branch.

They heard a grunt from inside and then a groan. "Oh my head," moaned Katniss from the inside. Peeta, knowing that she must have just woken up, knocked again. Katniss yelped this time. "Who is it?!" she exclaimed.

"Lost Boys!" Darius stupidly called in, prompting Cato to swiftly knock him upside the head.

The door opened a crack and a grey eye peered out. Katniss immediately relaxed at the sight of Peeta but was also unnerved by the crowd around him. She opened the door fully and stepped into the threshold. The Lost Boys were pretty shocked as they had never seen a lady before in their lives and they definitely had not expected her to be so pretty.

"Peeta, where am I?" Katniss demanded.

"Ask them," Peeta jerked his head to his crowd of boys. "They did build you the house after all." Katniss turned and looked behind her, quirking an eyebrow.

"You boys built this?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cato said. "Well, Gale did most of the work but we helped."

"May we come in 'ol lady of the house?" Peeta inquired with a smug grin.

"No, freeze to death outside Mellark," Katniss said coldy with a hint of sarcasm. Peeta saw right through it. "The rest of you are certainly welcome, since it is your handywork after all."

"Oh wose me, she has left me out in the gutter to die!" Peeta mock cried as she stepped aside and let the Lost Boys in. Peeta pretended to fall backwards and go limp which made Katniss chuckle, whether she wanted it to have happened or not.

"Get up you lump and get in," she said. Peeta smirked and jumped to his feet gracefully. As he passed her, she grabbed his arm. "What of Snow?" she asked quietly.

"Meh, same as usual," Peeta shrugged. "In fact, I think I only made him more mad."

"Are you not worried then?" Katniss asked.

Peeta pulled a face. "Nah, not me. I'm not afraid of anything!"

As he went into the house, Katniss stood in the doorway. _Apart from growing up_ she thought sadly before slipping inside and shutting the door.

And that was the first of the many joyous evenings they had with Katniss. Peeta kept watch outside with drawn sword at night, for the pirates could be heard carousing far away and the wolves were on the prowl. The little house looked so cosy and safe in the darkness, with a bright light showing through its blinds, and the chimney smoking beautifully, and Peeta standing on guard. After a time he fell asleep, and some unsteady fairies had to climb over him on their way home from an orgy. Any of the other boys obstructing the fairy path at night they would have mischiefed, but they just tweaked Peeta's nose and passed on.

_A/N: Please R&R and let me know what you think! I'm trying to make it more of my own writing and less than of the writing from the original novel! :)_


End file.
